The Lost Souls Original
by TLS The Lost Souls TLS
Summary: TLS ORIGINAL
1. Chapter 1

After Shane Lori and Carl left I waited a day for Rick, when he didn't wake I went to my truck and got the bed of it ready. I got it to the doors and went to Ricks room and was going to get him when he woke up. I gave him a Mountain dew and i caught him up on the walker situation.

We got matches,shanks and shives we could use if need be. We got to my truck and I put the supply bag inthe space in the bed and went back to his house, we gathered food cloths for Lori and Carl a few mele weapons gt Rick cloths. we herd a few people taalking, I pulled my gun threw it to Rick and pulled my blade. A man with a 38. revolver and a boy with a bat came through the door, I asked if they wanted trouble the man said noot unless we did. I said no and we went to his bse to get Ricks bandage changed. We ate pork and beans that night and talked about going to the plice station. We went to bed after a car alarm drew 21 or so wakers to the car that went off.

We had to proove to morgan that we could kill walkers, I pulled my blade and stabbed one that sprayed me with blood. Rick was going to use a bat but i noded no and gave him my knife. We passed the test and then went on our way to the poilce station.

We walked to the armoury nd loaded ujp bags, I tradded my Walther ppk/s for a Colt 1911. I also grabbed a AR-15 and a few mags and put them in my jean jacket pocket. I went to the garage and grabbed tools and a few oil filters I used as soppressors.

We walked out to the partol car, and my truck and asked Morgan if he was sure he wouldn't come with us. He said no and him and Dwayn his son left. I had a CB in my truck so me and Rick cold talk after we left. I grabbed jerry cans and gas cans and filled them with gas. We went for Atlanta.

We stopped a few miles sout f the main city nd looked with a X20 zoom scope on a Remington. We saw walkers and then saw people run from them, I told Rick to give me all of his sopplies from his car and to go remove the walkers. I drove in after an and picked the people upp, I radioed Rick and we met just out side of the city, one of the people we picked up walked to the gaurd rail to piss and got bit. We drove to there camp and I had to kill the man. Carl and Lori and Shane were in camp. I grabbed a shovel and went some where to dig a grave for the guy. after it was dug I went to get him,I found a gun and 2 mgs on him and then flipped him so I cold see his back. On the back of his leather vest was a skull with the words The Lost Souls on it, I got my canteen and cleaned his face to see Merel Dixon Daryls brother. I finished the grave and put him in and burid him.

(FlashBack) I chased im through the woods, he had tried killing me, his name Ed Peltier, I had my cross bow running after him, I saw a clearing Ed ran to it, I lunged and Laid him onto the ground. I grabbed a bolt and put it to his throa ready to stab it at any moment. I felt a hand on my shoulder and another on my other, I turned and sw Abby standing there she loked desprite for me not to kill him, I looked p and sw alot more kids in a pool and realized it was someones back yard. I saw the same look on there face and fear on eds, I stabbed him in each sholder kicked him in the face a few times and started walking way I heard brnches snap behind me and knew they weren't Eds. It was Abby following me, I walked back to my camp and threw my squirl i got in the way back in the skinning hole. end Of Flash Back.

I told Daryl bout Merel and he went to his camp to do what ever he was going to do, I walked aroound camp And saw Ed, I drew the blade I carried and stabbed him in the leg, he saw me and spit in my face. I saw a few walkers lurking around and let them eat him, I looked p and sw a look of fear and greatflness on everyone in camp, I saw wlkers everywhere and started shoting, I threw my 1911 to Jim and we all started firing, I saw Daryl grab Merels rifle and climb a tree and Left camp for the CDC,it was reduced to rubble,we went west.


	2. Chapter 2

5 days later... We walked down the highway and heard yelling, I ran with Rick on my heels, I fired at the first walkers surrounding the cars, Rick and Shane were shooting aswell. I walked up to the open hatch of a car and pulled the walker out and slammed its head into the cement and killed it. The people from the car got out and I recognised a Skyler, Monica,Derek and Abby.

I asked if they needed help, Shane told me we wern't taking them in, I looked at Daryl gave him my AR-15 and 1911 and told him to store them for me. Shane sked if I was goiong to fight him, I told him I was leaving unless they could stay,Daryl gave me a gun of his own his engraved Colt single action and told me to give it back later. The four of us were about to leave when Daryl said he was coming with us, we switched so we had the original guns.

We walked through the woods untill we found the hide out if the gang got in trouble. We walked in and gatered all the supplies and put them in the old ass truck, I then went and turned on the generator allowing electricity, thank god it was a solar. I went with a axe and cut posts and sharpened each end, I tied then into a wooden X and set them up for the walkers.

1 day later, we heard a bell ring nearby and drove to it. There was a church and sillouetts running for it, I could see Rick. He said Sophia went missing and that they needed her back. I told him that the other 4 would come back with, Shane threw his gun at me and tackeled me saying none of us could come back but me I grabbed my switchblade and stabbed him in the gut. Rick said he had his suspitions of Shane not liking The Lost Souls and the members, I also told Rick about Shane and Lori.

We went to the hideout and gathered supplied, I walked inside to kill off the generator incase we ever came back. I saw a walker versin of Shane chasing Sophia, I grabbed my Ar-15 and shot Shane. We got everything and went to Rick and the rest of the groups base. We were on the way back when we saw a deer, I almost shot, Rick lowered the gun and I saw Carl walking to the deer. I saw the deer drop then Carl then a gun shot, A fat guy came running, he told us to go to a man nmed Hershals farm, I asked if he was talking bout Hershal Greenes farm, he said yes, I grabbed Carl from Rick and got in the truck and sped off down the mini path in the woods. I drove to the gate and gave him to hershal and told Hershal to take one of the Obags i preped on the way. I got back in and asked Maggie to come, We sped to the edge of the woods then I asked her if she try and calm down Rick or do something. We got back to Hershals Rick went to talk to Hershal when a car pulled up the driveway, inside way Glenn and T-dog

They told us that a blond girl came and told everyone that we were at her dads farm, I got backin the crappy truck and drove to the highway to get everyone else, I got close and could see bandits, I grabbed my 270 that was at the church and set up on the roof of the truck, I fired 4 rounds from my 1911 nd then 4 more from it, then I was out of ammo but Malichi would know the code(A/N the eight shots in the lost souls soon too be changed means help,bring weapons.) I then got the 270 and put the cross hairs on one mans forehed and pulled the trigger, a spray of blood flew, I picked off one more when everyone from the farm that wanted to help showed up. I gave T-dog the 270 and took a 12 gauge and my AR-15 and fired at 5 more guys. after they were all dead we ran to the RV and gethered up the bandits guns, we all drove back to the farm and caught everyone up with what was happening. I walked in and heard Rick rguing abut going tom the school to get medical supplies for Carl. I got Daryl and Glenn and we went to the school to get the supplies. It was over run with walkers, we decided to have Glenn get in cop car and lure away the walkers while me and Daryl took a hummer and took the entire trailer.

When we got back to the farm, Hershal grabbed what he needed and went to do the surgery. I went in the house to talk to Beth, I saw her boyfriend and gave a chuckle. Kimmy saw me and grabbed his bat and told me to leave Hershas land, Beth charged at me nd gave me a hug, I hugged her back. Jimmy told Beth to get away from me and that I was dangerous. I sw Beth look confused, I told her about what Jimmy and his gang were going to do to Carl, she asked Jimmy if it as true He responded calling me a liar, I riped his shirt and shoed Beth the large scar going from the neck nearly to his waist. Beth called for Hershal and told him what Jimmy did, Hershal lookd at him with scorn,hate and sadness, He took the shotgun from my back and put it to JImmys head and told him to leave. He was running thrugh the field dragging Beth with him, I lit one of Daryls ciggaretts and let the wind show the breeze and adjusted, I fired and put a copper jacketed bullet through Jimmys torso, I ran up to him nd got Beth back, she was to hystaricl to walk so I called Daryl over to carry her back. I drew my switchblade and killed Jimmy then walked to Hershals. Hershal was cleaning a scrape on Beths arm when I walked in and asked if the shovels were in the same place they were when I worked for him. He nodded his head and asked why I stopped showing up for work, I asked him is he remenbered when the old school house burnt down he nodded and I told him that The Crimsons were after us and we sat in the church until the Crimsons were there. We gave them chances to leave ntil they shot at us, we called the cops and fired back then they lit the place on fire. I stayed in the rest of TLS was either dead or running the cops came and I walked free along with the rest of TLS. Hershal nodded and said it was a shame, that I was pushed far enough to kill. I nodded and went to bury Jimmy.

3 days later...

I sat on the roof of the fema trailer looking at everyone scramble to vehicals, Rick and Crl got in the Hummer and drove to the highway, I jumed off of the roof and hopped into a tree, I saw Beth get seperated from everyone and get cornered, I fired aal my magizine for my Ar-15 intoo the walkers surrounding her. I tod her to follow me, we ran to the ny car eft the patro car and got off the farm, I went to the secure channel on the CB and radioed for anyone in the grou I was wnsered by Genn, I asked hwo was wit hhim, he isted eeryone and aid that Beth was dead thet Lori saw her get surrounded. I tod him she was sitting next to me and that we were going to where the RV original brove down, on the way there I saw a small group of two people, I couldnt see there faces, I gave Beth my pocket knife and 45 and stopped and went to them, they turned around, I heard Beth ay there were wakers, I tod her to take care of them and found out if the two were dangerous or not. The Boy raised his rifle and said he would kil us, I saw a waker walking behind them and tod him to turn around, the walker tackled him and he was barley holding it off, he begged for help, I told him he had it. I waked to Beth and told her to get in the car, the youner gir taha was with the struggling man said they were just using the gun as a bluff, I heard a whiste and then the walker stop growling. I saw Dayl wak out, We a got in the car and drove away from the man and girl,Once we got to the highway Beth ran to Hershal and Maggie, I tod them about the people we ran into and Rick decided we needed to find a safe place.


End file.
